To Kill a Mockingbird:What happened after
by shadeslayerprincess111
Summary: I really wanted to continue the story, so this is what i think would happen after. not just one chapter after, but hopefully a whole lot more. MULTI CHAPTERS!  It's gonna be dramatic. I own nothin'. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Kerosene

Hey guys! I read To Kill a Mockingbird for English class and fell in love. I finished it in the first few days it was assigned , and then i decided to read it again. But i didn't want the story to end. So my goal is to keep writing it until...i don't know. Just what i want to happen. It's going to be really dramatic, and Scout and Jem's relationship is going to be very much there. Probably because no brother is like that, but i sure would kill to have one as nice as Jem. I typed part of this in email, so please forgive any mistakes and feel free to tell me. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. So without further adieu, here ya go!

It had been three days since Jem's injury. Three, long boring days. I didn't realize how dull life was without Jem to play with and talk to. Even if he didn't play with me much no more. Atticus had gone back to the firm today for the first time since the incident. Uncle Jimmy had called last night and wanted Aunt Alexandra to come back to Finches Landing for a while until the hatred and excitement had died down. It almost felt like old times again. Just me, Jem and Calpurnia at home. Like the long summers before I started school and grew up. 'cept Jem had to go and break his arm and all he did was stay in bed all day and whine and read and sleep. Calpurnia bustled around him all day like a mother hen. She brought him pieces of all the cakes that seemed like half the town was still bringin over. She brought him the medicine that made him sleep when his arm was hurtin too bad. She would hardly let me see Jem and when I did, I had to act like I was in church. Still and quiet. Jem seemed...distant. Like he was tryin not to show he hurt. "You might excite Mister Jem. Doc Reynolds for him to stay quiet for a good long while. So don't you be botherin him." Cal told me. I snuck into his room to talk to him any way. He was reading when I crept in. "Jem? Hey Jem!" I whispered as loudly as I could. He looked up and put down his book. "'Ey Scout. Whatcha need?"

"Nothin" Jem knew me too well.

"No, ain't nuthin. What's wrong?"

"Jem are you gonna die?" he looked at me for a moment.

"Course not Scout! Haven't you been through this with Doc Reynolds? And Atticus? And me? Twice?"

"Well, you just lay in bed all day like you was sick. And Calpurnia gives you all this stuff fer pain."

"Yeah she does, but don't you worry scout. Can't get rid of me that easy."

"You sure? I don't want you to die. I'd miss you too much. Yer my brother, ya know?" I said. Jem didn't say anything for a second.

"Love you too Scout." He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but we heard Calpurnia comin down the hall and calling me. I darted back through him connecting door into my room and opened my door.

"Yes Cal?"

"I'm going to give Mister Jem his medicine to make him sleep and then I gotta go to town and get some extra food for dinner. We've run out of a couple things. Don't you excite him. Just sit quietly and don't eat any of the cake. It's Jem's. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't ya get into any trouble, hear?" she told me.

"Yesum" I said obediently. I stretched out on my bed and pretended to read. As she came in and out of Jem's room with all his 'medicines, she murmured about why did it have to be this day she had to go and get groceries, of all the days on God's green earth, she had to leave Jem and me alone, and why did Mister Finch have to go to work and Miss Alexandra had to go home was the day everything was all riled up about the death of Mr. Ewell just happened to be the day Jem had a broken arm. The minute she bustled out the door, I jumped up and cut a giant slice of the chocolate cake Miss Maudie had sent over for Jem. He wouldn't mind. I happily took my plunder outside on the front porch and dug in. It was a typical Autumn Saturday. Quiet, warm, not too many people about. Only two people were walking down our street. I stuffed the last giant chunk of cake in my mouth and tried to chew it without spilling crumbs on myself. I swallowed and licked the crumbs of my lips. Lazily, I stared up at the clouds, thinking. Inside, Jem was asleep. His arm would get to hurtin to bad and he would have to drink the stuff the stuff that made him sleep. I could see him in my head. His light brown hair would be scattered over his eyes. He usually slept on his side, but he was supposed to sleep on his back because of his arm. His good arm would be folded back under his head and his broke arm would be close to his side. My thoughts wondered to Dill. Somewhere in Meridian, he was with his foster parents. He was probably bored and miserable without me. He still hadn't grown too much, but his hair had gotten darker last time I'd seen him. He had developed quite a talent for telling lies. Atticus. I imagined him sitting at his desk, thinking about Jem and wondering if he was okay. His dark head was graying at his ears and starting get sparse at the back. His glasses would be on. I thought of Calpurnia, bustling around the grocery as fast as she could, trying to get back before I broke Jem's other arm. Miss Maudie across the street opened her door, hedge clippers in hand. Her sunhat shaded her face from the weak November sun. "Scout Finch! How's your brother?" She called. "He's doin fine Miss Maudie. He sleeps a lot though." She laughed and waved before going around the side of her house and kneeling over her late summer flowers. I smiled and remembered Jem's and mine snowman. I propped my arms up on the step beside me and tilted my head back. I closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered building the snowman. I heard approaching footsteps and I sat up. The two people walking down our street turned down our drive. The smaller one looked familiar. He was filthy too. It dawned on me. It was Burris Ewell. He was with what looked like an older brother. Deep in my mind, I remembered Atticus tell Jem and me about Rob Ewell, the oldest son. I got shivers up my back. My heart jumped a mile when I saw they were carrying canisters or whatever they were called. I didn't have no idea what was in em, but something 'bout them gave me the creepers. I got up to try and be polite and walked down to the yard. I wasn't to keen on what was goin' to happen, after Mr. Ewell had tried to kill us and now he was dead. Burris's grubby face was practically on fire he looked so mad. I reck oned he was about eleven or twelve now. Rob looked more like and adult and he scared me. He had a shank of black hair that covered one eye. They exposed one was bloodshot. I gulped. "H-Hey Burris. Didn't see you at school this year." My knees were shaking. Them Ewells were bad news. Burris's face was all screwed up and he was practically spittin. He balled his hands into fists and leaned forward.

"You killed my father!" He screamed. "You 'n yer bruther. Yer father shamed us in frent of the 'tire town. I-" His brother grabbed his shoulder. I was glad because it looked like Burris was gonna swing his fists on me. I sure wished Jem were besides me.

"Haven't you heard?" I said "Bob Ewell fell on his own knife accidently.'E almost kilt us. We didn't kill him. We just kids." I didn't know which was shaking more, my voice or my hands.

"Shut up girl and get in the house." Rob yelled at me. "You-" a string of profanities followed that. "...Finches are gonna pay for that." My heart was jumpin' outa my chest. I dashed inside of the house to get help. My knees were knockin' together. But then I remembered none of the adults were there. Just me. Outside, I heard Rob Ewell's deep voice yell to Burris. I peeked out of the kitchen window. It looked like they were dumpin water on the front porch and the front of the house. All the sudden, Rob wiped out one of them fancy lighter and the porch burst into flames. Kerosene. They were gonna burn the house! Growing flames leapt at the wooden porch. For a moment, I watched in complete terror. Then I screamed and grabbed the phone.

"Miss Eula May Help! This ain't a joke. Them Ewells are burnin our house. They done poured kerosene on it and lit it. Call Atticus at his office. Help Please! I cried, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"You sure this ain't a joke, Jean Louise?" She responded curtly.

"Nome it aint!" The fire shattered the front window. I screamed and dropped the phone. I ran towards the back door to get out. Jem. Oh Jem, he was drugged asleep upstairs. I ran down the hall as fast as I could.

"Jem! Jem!" I yelled as I ran. But that stuff knocked him out good. I threw open the door to his room. He was still asleep, just like I imagined. I ran to his bed. "Jem!" I shrieked I shook him hard, trying to be careful of his arm. "Oh Jem please wake up!" I screamed as another window shattered in the extreme heat. "Please Jem! You gotta wake up!" I sobbed. "The Ewells set our house on fire. Jem!" Groggily, he opened his eyes.

"Go 'way Scout. Didn't Cal tell you not t' bother me? I'm tryin to sleep." He didn't know. He closed his eyes again. My hands made a fist around his shirt.

"Jem Please!" I begged. He opened his eyes and focused. After a second he spoke.

"Scout? What's wrong Are you okay? Yer cryin'" I brushed the tears out of my face.

"Oh Jem we gotta get out of here! The Ewells came and lit the house on fire. We're gonna die! Look!" I pushed back the curtains on his window facing the front part of the house. Great columns of black smoke of black smoke rose from our yard. Crimson flames ate the front porch. Jem set up immediately and got out of bed. "Calpurnia's in town." I said breathlessly.

"We gotta get out of here." I said.

"Open the window, Scout." He said and winced. He held his arm close. "Scout you gotta 'elp me out. I only got one arm. We'll go out on the roof." I pushed his chair under his window and climbed on. I opened the window and clambered out .Behind me, Jem stood on the chair and I grabbed his good arm and helped him through. The roof was flat, so we didn't have to balance. I had always wanted a two story house, but now I was glad it was only one. I looked behind me at Jem. His face was white, and he was breathing funny.

"You ok?" I asked.

"It's the medicine. I'm not supposed to be awake." He held his cast close to his chest.

"How are we gonna git down?" I asked. There was no way Jem could jump down with his arm broke. Panic crept through me. "HELP! Somebody help us!" I screamed. The Ewells were nowhere to be seen. I saw Miss Maudie run around from her back lot to her font lot and cover her mouth with her hand. She hurried inside, probably to call for help. The fire roared in the front of the house. "Jem, we're gonna die!" I shrieked.

"Jump, Scout! It'll hurt bad when you land, but you'll survive. Jump!"

"No! I'm not goin' without you, Jem."

"I can't jump down with arm busted, but you can. Jump, Scout, jump!"

A/N:Well? How'd ya like it? Please review! Cookies...erm, this is the TKAM archive, so...cracklin' bread for anyone who gets the VERY vague reference 'bout kerosene! Special thanks to all the singers who helped me while I wrote/typed this! Especially Luke Bryan *fan girl sigh*. By the way, for anyone who posted anything in this archive, i probably read it and thanks for the inspiration. Squee! Finding Bigfoot comes on soon! Happy Presidents Day everyone...though personally, each president should individually be honor


	2. Just a Dream

**Hello again! These chapters almost made me cry writing it, so get a tissue. Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Be glad Harper Lee owns this, if I did, it would be awful. I'll I'm doing is continuing her amazing story for fun. :D**

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_-Miranda Lambert," Over You"  
><em> 

I couldn't help it. I started to cry again. "No!" I blubbered. "I told you I'm not leavin' without you.

"Scout, sometimes you act so much like a girl, it's mortifyin'." Jem said.

"I am a girl, and I told you, I'm not jumpin' without you."

'Scout, I can't." The screaming fire engine's wail was in the distance.

"They won't git here in time." Jem said. "You have to jump. Please Scout. Yer my sister and my best friend. If something happened to you on account of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. We can both die, or you can save yourself." I cried hard. I didn't want Jem to talk like that.

"You ain't gonna die, Jem, you ain't." I hugged him tight. Our house wasn't too high, but it was at least 15 feet tall. I peered over the edge. The thick, smoky air made it seem like a chasm. "Jem, I caint. You'll have to come with me. I'm-I'm scared." The old fire truck skidded around the corner. Atticus was right behind in his car. Calpurnia got out after him.

"You can do it, Scout. Just jump. You'll probably break yer arm too. I'll see you in heaven with our mother. I wanted to be there for you when you graduated high school, and when you married Dill. Tell him he was like a brother to me, will you? I wanted to see your kids. The stuff Boo Radley left us in the knothole is in my trunk. I want you to have it. But none of that stuff will happen if you don't jump. Don't worry about me. "Sobs wrenched my throat.

"I love you, Jem. Thanks for being my brother. I'll never forget you." I sobbed out.

"I love you too. Even if you were a little annoying sometimes. I didn't mean any of the stuff about being a girl I said. Tell Atticus I love him."

"I will. Love you." I said. The lump rose in my throat." I took a deep breath and edged my toes until the hung over the gutter. I turned back to Jem. He stood behind me. A flame burned behind him. I didn't think I would ever see him again. I turned back. I jumped. I fell through the smoke, and all the sudden I hit the ground feet first. The shock of hitting the ground hurt. I crumpled to the ground and the air whooshed out of me. Searing pain spread through my ankle. The cold mud seeped through my clothes. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. It sure scared me, I started to cry. But I couldn't breathe. After a few minutes of gasping like a fish out of water, I could breathe again. A wave of pain hit me. My ankle hurt bad. It hurt so bad I wanted to cut it off. But the air was thick with smoke and the fire wasn't very far away. I was in the side yard. I had to run I had to get away from the fire. I tried to get up, but my ankle wouldn't support my weight. I fell back down. It hurt like hell. I moaned softly and curled into a ball. I bit my lip and tears fell down my face. I lay there for I don't know how long. I had to get up. Had to help Jem. But my ankle hurt so bad. I couldn't think, couldn't move. Nothing. All I could hear was my heart pounding and the distant fire cracklin'. Finally, the pain started to go away. Slowly, I uncoiled myself I noticed the fire wasn't too big no more. I stood up. My ankle was mighty sore. It hurt to put wright on it, so I shifted my weight to my right leg. I thought I heard someone calling my name. I raised my head. There it was again. "Here!" I screamed. I was so scared. "Scout? Where are you?" It called back. It was Atticus's voice.

"Atticus!" I screamed. I saw him appear through my tears,

"What happened, baby?" he said calmly as he hugged me.

"The Ewells lit the house on fire…I jumped…J-Jem couldn't, I h-hurt my ankle." I managed between sobs.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"Don't think so. It hurts bad." He helped me up.

"We put the fire out. The back part escaped damage. Just the screen porch, the front steps and the entry hall were damaged."

"What about Jem? He couldn't jump on account of his arm. Did he make it? Is he dead?" I gnawed on my lip and tried to swallow back sobs. Atticus was quiet. "Atticus?"

"I don't know, baby. We haven't found a body yet, but we haven't found him. I couldn't hold it back. The dam broke again. I began to cry.

"H-He told me to tell you he l-loves you." I sobbed. "His arm and the medicine…" I could barely get the words out. "He's dead, isn't he Atticus? My brother's dead." As I cried, Atticus lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He walked toward the front of the house. Atticus didn't say anything. I tried not to cry, but that was impossible. The whole neighborhood and half the town were clustered around the street in front of our house. All I could think was Jem was dead. _Dead_. Dead and never coming back. The hope I had that he would survive was gone. Atticus put me down on the sidewalk and left without a word and went into the house. To join the men searching for Jem's body. I put my head on my knees and cried for all I was worth. I didn't know how long I cried. Miss Maudie came and sat down beside me after a while. I lifted my head and swallowed hard. "They found his body yet?" I said, sniveling. She put her arm around me.

"No, Scout. Have some hope. He might have survived." She squeezed my shoulder. "How did it happen?" I tried to compose myself. When I did, I told her.

"I was on the front steps and Burris and Rob Ewell came down the street. I didn't see 'em until they were real close. They were carryin' kerosene. I said hey and Rob yelled at me and told me t' git in the house. I did, and they poured kerosene on the house an' lit it. I ran to Jem's room and woke 'im up. We left out the window and he was all woozy because of the medicine he takes to sleep. He told me t' jump. He couldn't cuz of his arm. I wasn't gonna leave him, but he convinced me. He told me he loved me, but I had to go. I jumped and fell all wrong and 'urt my ankle. It hurt so bad I couldn't move. An' then Atticus found me." Miss Maudie was quiet as I cried softly. I hoped and wished and prayed with all my heart that somehow Jem had survived. The front porch was gone, but the bricks behind had saved all but the wooden front door and part of the entry hall. They'd stopped it then. _Jem. He_ was dead, but I was alive. Don't think that way. I told myself. There still might be a chance. But it all felt so helpless. I had to help him. My ankle was starting to feel better by the time Miss Stephanie called Miss Maudie over to gossip. No one noticed me pick my way through the pile of burnt wood that was the porch. The steps were slightly blackened and the inside of the house was smoky. I crept to Jem's room, trying to be quiet. If Atticus or any of the other men searching for Jem found me, they would make me go back outside. The window was still open and letting the sun in. The chair was right where we'd left it. I checked his closet. Nothing. I opened the door to my room. The first thing I noticed was that my window was broken. Not completely shattered, but like the time Jem threw his football and it hit the kitchen window and splintered it. My lamp had fallen over and some papers on my desk were scattered all about the room. A book of Jem's was open on the floor. It was one of them hard cover ones, real heavy. Then I saw Jem. He was lying on the floor; one of my blankets covered his mouth. I could hardly see him because of all the smoke. I left the door open and ran to him. He was lying very still. His eyes were shut. He looked peaceful. "J-Jem?" I whispered hoarsely. He looked like he was sleeping. Or maybe he was knocked out. Maybe he hit his head on the window. I dropped to my knees and shook him. "Jem, wake up! The fire's all put out now." He was very quiet. I looked at his chest. It was still. I looked for a long time, but I didn't see it move. "Jem, if yer foolin', you better stop it right now." He still didn't move. "Aw, Jem, come on wake up. You can't be dead. You're all I've got. Jem, wake up." I realized I was crying then. "Why'd ya have to leave me Jem? Why'd ya have to go?" I hiccupped. I couldn't even breathe. I felt like I was looking from a distance. "This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream." I told myself out loud. But Jem was home. With Mother in heaven. But it didn't make me feel better. _NO! No no no! _It was all I could think. "Jem, if you can hear me, I want to tell you I love you. You're my best friend. Were my best friend. Thanks for saving me from Mr. Ewell. It his fault you're diad now. I remember seeing you tangled up in Boo Radley's fence. You've been a great brother. I …" Through my tears, I thought I saw his lips twitch. I didn't seem like a possibility. "Jem?" I whispered. It was quiet. But I saw him clench his fist. "Jem Finch! You better stop foolin' right now!" His eyes still closed, he smirked. A snort broke his trick. Then all the sudden, he was laughing. I crossed my arms. "Jeremy Atticus Finch! Never do anything like that again!" I cried.

"Aw, Scout, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He laughed harder.

"I have half a mind t' slap you!" But I didn't. Instead, I threw my arms around him. "Oh Jem, I thought you was dead." I half cried. "Oh, Jem, yer the best brother anyone could have!" We heard footsteps in the hall. Atticus appeared.

"Scout? What are you do-…" I interrupted.

"Atticus, Jem's alive!" Atticus burst out a grin.

"Jem, you near gave me a heart attack, Son." He helped Jem to his feet as Jem explained what happened.

"After Scout was safe, I thought I could maybe get outside through a door. I went downstairs, but the fire was there. I went to Scout's room to climb outta her window onto the back porch's roof. But it was filling up with smoke fast and I couldn't get the window open. I got my hardback book from my room and tried to break the window, but I couldn't, because I couldn't breathe to well. I was stumbling around, and I knew I was going to fight. I tried to use a blanket to block out some smoke, but I didn't really work. Everything went all fuzzy and then dark. I guess I passed out. I heard Scout come in 'bout a minute after I came too. I played a trick on her and pretended I was dead. She was so sad; I thought it would cheer her up when she figured it out. But when she mentioned the pants, I couldn't pretend anymore." I expected Atticus to be mad, but instead he burst out laughing.

"It wasn't a very nice trick. It probably shaved ten years of a my life!"

"You should have seen your face when I burst out laughing, Scout. I was watching you through my eyelashers." I tried to be mad, but I couldn't. I started laughing too.

**A/N: Cheesy enough? Did it make ya cry? Only lab reports make me cry. No one got the last reference, but this one is a little more obvious. Crackling bread still up for grabs! I know this would probably never happen, but oh well. I had a hard time writing like Scout, so if she seems older and Jem seems younger, I'm sorry! Writers block…Any suggestions would be great! Gotta study for my biology test tomorrow now. If I get a bad grade, its fan fictions fault. Bye! **


	3. Southern Voice

**Ugh, I'm wet. I just took my dog out for a walk, and about three minutes into it, it started pouring. Five minutes after I got home, it stopped. So what better time to plug in the space heater and write some fan fiction! Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Any quotes belong to those who said them (cited below quote). Be glad Harper lee owns To Kill a Mockingbird, cause if I did, it wouldn't be as good. I just felt like continuing the story because I wanted to!<strong>

**Kate- AHH review! Thanks so much, it's the first one for this story! If someone else is reading, review and you'll get a shout out and maybe some ice cream. Maybe. **

_If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi_

_You be my little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty  
>You be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_

_-Blake Shelton, Honey Bee_

That night, after we had gotten some things from our house, Miss Rachel let us stay in her house until we could get everything aired out and door fixed. Atticus slept in the guestroom, Jem in Dill's room, and I had the couch in the living room. Atticus woke us early the next morning and we set to work. Calpurnia bossed me around all day. Jem pretty much sat outside, on account of he couldn't lift nothing with only one arm, and he coughed a lot. I had to carry all the bedding and clothes outside and help Calpurnia and Miss Maudie, who had come to help, wash it. Then it was my job to pin it on the laundry lines. Atticus and some other men of the town cleared away the burnt remains of the porch. They fixed up the entry hall all nice too. I wanted to watch, but Calpurnia made me wash all my clothes and bedding first. By the time I finished it all, it was fixed. Jem had fallen asleep so he didn't know what they did. I had to haul all the carpets outside and beat the smoke and ash out of them. By five o'clock, I was done in and worn out. Calpurnia finally let me take a break. I sat on the grass and watched the men work. After a few minutes, I fell sound asleep on the soft grass.

When I waked up, the sun had set, but it hadn't gotten dark yet. It was all sorta gray. The air was pleasantly chilly. A brand spankin' new screen door was of course, open, and I could hear Atticus's deep laugh and Miss Maudie's quiet one. Jem's voice floated out after the laughter. Calpurnia said something and I heard the clink of dishes. I heard Jem say "I'll go get Scout, it's getting' dark out." I watched him bang the screen door closed. "Scoout! Come on in, it's a getting' dark!" He hollered.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Gosh, Jem hold yer horses." I stood up and hurried across the yard and followed Jem inside. The old entry hall was gone, and in its place was a bare wooden one.

"Atticus says we can paint it tomorrow." Jem told me. I looked at a pile of half burnt things in the corner.

"What's all that stuff?" I asked. I nudged it with my toe.

"Oh that's just some of the stuff that was hangin' in the enter-y hall. It's all burned up now." Jem said. I picked up a framed picture. The picture of Atticus and Mother existed only in my memory. It was a black and smudgy now.

"Ain't no good now." I said, tossing it back in the pile of charred things. Jem went back into the kitchen. But I heard a sickening break. I turned around to see the picture broken in two. A piece of paper was stickin' out. I gulped. Maybe Atticus would think it broke during the fire. I knelt down and removed the paper. It wasn't the photograph, but on writin' paper. It was glued shut. I fumbled with it.

" Scout! You better come here right now or you won't get nothin' to eat!" Jem called. I heard Calpurnia say that was no way to talk to your sister, and I jammed the broken frame under all the rest of the stuff and jammed the piece of paper into my overall's pocket. I dashed to kitchen and slid into my chair for dinner. Miss Maudie stayed to eat with us, before leaving, promising she would be back the next day to help finish cleaning up everything. All the windows in the house were open, but it still smelled faintly like smoke. Calpurnia brought the last load of smoky clothes and bedding from outside in, and went upstairs to put it away before she left. The three of us sat in the living room. Atticus was reading the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of our house like it had been yesterday.

"Atticus?" I asked.

"Yes Scout?"

"What happened t' Burris and Rob Ewell?"

"Well, since Rob is old enough, he's in jail for 6 months. Mayella Ewell promised to keep Burris at home for 6 months."

"Oh. Atticus?"

"Yes?"

"I missed school t'day. What should I tell Miss Dorothy tomorrow?" She was my teacher.

"I think you should stay at home this week. I'll call her tomorrow and explain what happened, if she doesn't already know."

"Alright. Fine with me. Is Jem staying too?" Atticus ruffled my hair.

"Jem is staying at home until his arm gets better, Scout." Satisfied, I went back to reading. But I couldn't quite concentrate. My thoughts wondered. Outside, the cicadas sand incessantly. It never really bothered me unless I thought about it. I wondered what it would be like to live up north. There would be no unfair trials like Tom Robinson's. Cowardly men wouldn't take revenge on children. Their sons wouldn't try to burn yer house down. But they was probably all snobby. Last year, there was a girl from up north in m class. Her name was Emma Morgan. She had a funny accent and was always saying: "What? I can't understand you!" No one liked her. After a while, I realized that I liked the south better. The south maybe racism and revenge, but it was also "Hi ya'll, did ya eat? Well, come on in I'm sure glad to know ya." And the hickory wind blowin' through the trees at night. The south was cicadas and goin' to church every Sunday. That was our southern voice.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is shorter and probably more boring than the rest. Not my best work. It was pretty much filler, because I ran myself into a rut. I might just say "months passed" next chapter. I don't know! I didn't really know where that quote fit in, but I was listening to it and it was kinda fitting to the end of this chapter. The offer for cracklin' bread is still up for this chapter. If anyone know the reference, review! *coughs* chapter titles! *Coughs* If you don't, review anyway! Suggestions are greatly appreciated. One thing more: If you JUST story alert or favorite, I will give you an angry shout-out next chapter! I do it too, so sorry. But I WANT YOUR ADVICE! I WILL find you! Review! In fact, review right now! RIGHT NOW!**


	4. I Run to You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****To****Kill****a****Mockingbird****, or any quotes, nor song lyric hinting that may be in this story. Be glad.**

**Hi again! Sorry this update took a while, but I was really stumped. And I got a book I've been dying to read, ****The** **Bones****of****Makaidos**** from the Oracles of Fire series. This chapter is mostly going to be filler, think as I go along, not very good, but it will be important! Remember the broken picture from last chapter? Yeah you do. If you don't go read it again. It was snowing earlier, but it stopped **

**Reviewers: brainish: Aww, thanks! Reading fan fiction is awesome, but reading the actual book is better. You can write stories that change it all you want, but that's not what happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As you can see, my reviews are seriously lacking. SO if you reading this and have not reviewed. DO IT! *cough* confederateprincess *cough* Or if you have, review to make me happy!**

**Anyone else cold? I'm freezing. *considers getting some gloves***

**Well, without further delay, I give you chapter 4!**

**Wow, that took a page.**

**Here it goes!**

**Wait one more thing…ok just teasing**

**Finally!**

_You could be a black bird  
>On the country street<br>Hiding from the world from a broken wing  
>But you better believe you gonna fly with me<br>You could be a songbird from the New Orleans  
>Scared of the rain just cuz you're scared to sing<br>But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_-Keith Urban, "You Gonna Fly"_

It felt good to wake up in my own bed, even if the scent of smoke was still faint. It didn't feel good through, when a few seconds after I had opened my eyes, someone was knocking loudly on the door. Atticus's voice came through the quiet house,

"Scout, Jem time to wake up!" Next door, I heard Jem groan and his bed squeaked as he rolled over. Jem was getting harder and harder to wake in the mornings. I stretched and pushed back my blankets. I could hear Atticus greet Miss Maudie and invite her in for breakfast before we got stated cleaning up again. As I pulled on my overalls, I heard Calpurnia come in. Jem still hadn't emerged so I banged on his door before I headed outside.

"Je-em, you gonna lay 'round in bed all day? C'mon!" I shouted, swinging the door open.

"Go 'way!" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Not 'till ya git up. Atticus told…"

"I said go away Scout. I don't give a rabbit's hide about what Atticus said. I don't have to go to school today so can't you let me get some sleep?" He was awake now, but he lobbed his pillow at me for being the one to wake him. He didn't make his appearance until I was just about done with breakfast. Sleepy-eyed, he mumbled something about his air rifle and sat down. He must have been still half asleep. I giggled and poked him. He had put his head down on the table while Calpurnia got his breakfast. He didn't even react.

"Son." Atticus said

"What?" Jem replied, his response muffled and irritated.

"Why don't you back to bed? You're arm is still bad off, and you took that sleeping medicine later than normal last night."

"Not fair!" I cried, indigent. "Why does Jem not hafta help, but I still do? That ain't fair Atticus."

"I just told Jem why. He's hurt."

"But he's older than me anyhow!"

"I'm alright, Atticus. She's still mad at me for pretending t' be daid." Jem cut in, grinning at me. "Right, Scout?" I crossed my arms and pouted for a few seconds.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Now hurry up and eat. You still have one good arm, and we have more cleaning and wall papering to do today." said Miss Maudie. Calpurnia bustled in and sat a plate of eggs in front of Jem. She glanced at me.

"Miss Scout, you better go change your shirt. That's a dirty one. I don't do your laundry just so you can wear dirty clothes."

"Aw, Cal, I ain't gonna go no where today." I pleaded.

"You're gonna be outside and I don't want neighbors walking by and thinking your father doesn't take good care of y'all. Now go change." Grumbling under my breath, I tromped to my room. I threw open the door and stomped to my dresser. I continued my tirade by mumbling under my breath as I threw on a clean shirt. I stormed back to the hall. Just as I was about to exit the room, I stepped on something. It crackled under my foot. Curious, I lifted my foot and picked up a piece of neatly folded, slightly yellowed paper. It was the same one I had found in the picture in the entry hall. I had forgotten about it. It must have fall out of my pocket when I was stomping around. Now was as good as time as any. I sat down on the floor and carefully opened the paper. It smelled faintly like…lavender. Maybe a bit lemony too. The writing was ink. The neat, cursive letters danced in perfect letters. I began to read.

_Dear Atticus,_

_I'm hoping you'll find this one day and read it. There's no way I can ever express my love for you. I hope this brings you joy. You, my son Jem, and baby Jean Louise are the most important things in my life. Atticus, you mean so much to me. __I run my life, or is it running me? I run from my past, but I run too fast. Or too slow, it seems. When lies become the truth, that's when I run to you__. __This world keeps spinning faster. Into a new disaster, so I run to you. And when it all starts coming undone, you're the only one I run to_. _And our love's the only truth. That's why I run to you. You are a solid rock, never wavering or breaking. When the truth becomes too much, I seek comfort in you. I'm like a branch in a river. I can't stop going with the current. You rescue me. My past haunts me, but there was some good in it. It seems like your all I have sometimes, besides our wonderful children. I don't think I can keep battling this disease much longer. I don't think I can make it too much longer. But I know you'll be a great father, Atticus. If you find this, know I wrote this from my heart. I love you more than words. If you are lonely without, and you meet another woman, don't marry her just for me. I want you to be happy. But you know the saying, "there's no love like the first love"? I'm teasing. You were and are my only and first love. You shaped me and made me the women I am today. I run with you. No, I __fly__ with you. That's just a peek into all my love for you, my husband. I will always love you._

_Your loving wife,_

_Ada Louise Finch_

I had only ever loved Dill in a husband kind of way, so the letter was a bit over my head. I wondered if I would ever marry Dill. I supposed I was too young to really feel this way about someone. But the words, they came alive. They were cemented into my brain. I knew that when I got married, I would do the same thing my mother had done for my husband. I didn't know my mother, but this letter gave me a glance into what she was like. I was shattered out of my thoughts by Jem calling me. I tucked the letter into my pocket. I would give it to Atticus later.

By the end of the day, the entry hall had been wallpapered, and everything else was all fixed up again. I was plumb worn out after dinner. As I half dosed, half read in the living room, the crackling of the paper reminded me. I pulled the letter out of my pocket.

"Atticus?" I said softly.

"Yes, Scout?" I handed him the letter. "I found this. It's from mother, to you." Without reading it or even unfolding it, he glazed at it. I explained about the broken picture. Cheerily, he spoke.

"Well, the two f you have had a long day. Why don't you go to bed? You don't have to go to school until Monday. You have my permission." I was too tired to argue. I could sense he wanted to be alone and read the letter. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It couldn't have been more than an hour later, though, when I awoke to what I thought was quiet crying.

**A/N: Hi again. Not my best work, again. I apologize. I don't think Mrs. Finch's name is given, so I made one up. I'm exploring everything so it's not going to be entirely an Atticus/Miss Maudie story…although it might *hint hint* I kinda put my quote in the actual story too. I just remembered I have a stupid math test tomorrow, so I got to cut this short. Rewards for those who get the song reference in the letter! Just say it in a review. Or just review anyway. Have a good tomorrow! (I won't…wait I HAVE A SUB IN BIO YES!)Bye!**


End file.
